Mon père, ma mère, mes frères, mes soeurs et moi
by Erilys14
Summary: Les relations de Bella avec la famille Cullen. L'histoire se passe avant Révélation, donc Bella est encore humaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous. Voila, je publie ma première fanfic donc soyez indulgent. :)**

**L'histoire se passe avant révélation et aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens. Je vous préviens qu'Edward n'est pas très présent, mes histoires se basent surtout sur les liens familiaux entre Bella et les Cullens. J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à faire vos remarques bonne ou mauvaise.**

BELLA

J'étais dans la merde. Edward allait me tuer, Carlisle allait me tuer, Esmé allait me tuer et quand je serais morte je ressusciterais et je tuerais Emmett. Bon, il faut dire que c'était également de ma faute. Mais à ma décharge, et je dois l'avouer à celle d'Emmett également, ni lui ni moi n'aurions pus deviner ce qui allait se passait. Assise sur le canapé du salon je contemplais la cause de mon malheur en triturant un coussin de ma main gauche. Mon autre main était occupé à appuyer sur mon nez une serviette imbibé de sang. Le vase d'Esmé était en miette, sur le sol. L'objet qu'elle préférait dans toute la maison. Un vase d'une si grande valeur qu'en le vendant j'aurais pus m'acheter une maison. En remuant des pensées noires je me dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aller me chercher des médicaments. Mon mal de tête ne c'était pas arrangé avec le temps comme je l'espérais au départ.

Nous étions dimanche, il pleuvait (un événement banal dans cette ville), et ce weekend, Emmett était de « garde ». J'avais horreur de ça et tout le monde le savait, mais malgré toutes mes vaines supplications cela n'avais rien changé. Ils devaient avoir peur que je me tus en tombant de la chaise de ma chambre. Pourtant j'avais survécu 17 ans avant de les rencontrer. Maintenant j'en avait 19 et ils me traitaient tous comme une enfant. Sauf Edward...évidemment. Bref, Emmett avait eue l'idée du siècle de me faire boire pour devenir « pompette » avant que ma transformation en vampire ne se fasse. Refusant catégoriquement au départ, j'avais finis par me laisser tenter. Résultat, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il c'est passé la veille. J'avais un mal de tête, un vase cassez et un mot d'Emmett :

« Désolé petite soeur, mais tu saura que face à Esmé c'est chacun sa peau. Courage et fais de ton mieux. Désolé, ne m'en veux pas trop.

PS 1 : J'ai vraiment super rigolé, tu es encore plus drôle bourrée.

PS 2 : N'essais pas de la cacher, sa ne servira à rien j'ai essayé des centaines de fois. Esmé est une mère, elle a donc le flair quand un de ses enfants fait une bêtise. »

Face à ce mot, je ressentais des émotions contradictoires. De la peur et de la honte. J'avais cassé le précieux vase d'Esmé en buvant de l'alcool, ce qui n'était pas très mature. De plus je ne savais pas qu'elle serait sa réaction. Mais aussi de la joie. J'avais ce sentiment à chaque fois que l'un des membres de la famille Cullen ce comportait comme si j'étais vraiment de la famille.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusion Bella, dis je à voix haute en ouvrant toutes les fenêtres de la maison. Tu es juste la belle-fille, l'amoureuse d'Edward. Ils ne t'aiment juste parce que tu rend Edward heureux.

Je soupirais en regardant par dehors, espérant que le vent frais chasserais les effluves d'alcool. Le téléphone se mit soudain à sonner. Hésitante je me demandais ce que je devais faire. Bah, je dirais a l'interlocuteur que les Cullens n'étais pas là. Je décrochais.

-Allo ?

-Isabella.

J'en restais muette. Carlisle. Aussitôt je sentis mon visage chauffé et je ne doutais pas que je devais être rouge pivoine.

-Tu compte attendre de te vidé de ton sang ? repris il sèchement.

Il avait l'air énervé, le fait qu'il m'ait appelé par mon prénom entier me le confirmais. Je déglutit, ne sachant que dire.

-Euh...non, non, mais sa va, c'est juste un petit saignement de nez.

-Ah oui ? Alice m'a appelé pour dire qu'elle t'avais vue t'évanouir tellement tu avais perdus de sang.

Alice, tout s'expliquait. Saleté de vampire pixie.

-Esmé est sur le chemin, c'est elle qui te conduira à l'hôpital. Nous discuterons plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu évite de trop bouger et tu appuis bien fort sur la blessure.

Et il a raccroché. Sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer, de dire que non ce n'étais pas la peine...Paniquais je repris le téléphone pour appelé Alice. Ce fut Rosalie qui décrocha :

-Salut Bella, alors on est dans les ennuis on dirais.

« Et sa à l'air de te ravir on dirais », pensais je sans m'offusquer cependant. J'avais l'habitude des petites piques de Rose. Notre relation s'améliorait de plus en plus depuis que nous avions parlé. Elle ne m'ignorait plus, mais adorait m'envoyer des vannes. Je crois qu'elle avait l'intérêt commun avec son mari de me voir rougir et de perdre mes moyens.

-Oui, on peut dire ça...Tu peux me passer Alice s'il te plait ?

-Je ne peux pas, elle est...occupée. Avec une meute de loup. Elle s'amuse beaucoup.

-Oh...et bien c'est pas grave...je rappellerais plus tard.

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et j pouvais presque la voir rouler des yeux d'agacement.

-Bella, je pense être aussi capable de t'aider qu'Alice.

J'en suis resté muette d'étonnement. Ca c'était nouveaux, que la sculptural Rosalie Hale me propose son aide. Je bafouille et elle soupire encore. Je suis sur qu'elle est entrain de ce demander pourquoi elle a dit cette phrase.

-Ecoute, Alice a juste dit à Carlisle que tu était tombé et que tu saignais du nez. Elle n'a pas dit que tu avais bue, que tu avais cassé le vase d'Esmé, que tu planquais les bouteilles et que c'est comme ca que tu es tombé et que tu avais l'intention de leur mentir du début jusqu'a la fin.

Ca voix devenait de plus en plus amusé au fur et à mesure qu'elle listait mes crimes. Et moi de plus en plus paniquait.

-Alors je te donne un conseil, tu es fichue. Quoi qu'il arrive. C'est ta première bêtise donc je pense qu'ils sauront indulgent. A condition que tu leur ment pas. Ca ils en ont horreur.

-Merci, maintenant je suis vraiment rassuré.

-Du calme, c'est juste un mauvais moment a passé. Crois moi, tu ne bâtera pas le record de punitions d'Emmett et moi. On en à eue tellement que je ne compte plus.

Je ris un peu, nerveusement mais sa ma fait quand même du bien. Puis j'entendis distinctement des pneus sur le gravier devant la maison. Esmé. Je raccrochais carrément au nez de Rose, puis courut sur la scène de crime. Du pied, je mit tout les bout de porcelaine du défunt vase sous le canapé. Juste a temps. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. C'est partis.

**Voila, la suite bientôt :) Laissez des commentaire si vous avez des idées ou autres ! **


	2. Chapter 2

ESME

J'accélérais encore un peu plus. J'étais si inquiète pour Bella. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser seule avec Emmett, il était beaucoup trop turbulent pour elle. Quand Carlisle m'avait appelé en disant que Bella c'était fait mal, mon coeur mort c'était serré. Pourquoi a il fallu que mon plus jeune et mon plus fragile enfant soit si maladroit ? Seigneur, j'allais finir par mourir de stress si elle continuait ainsi. Vivement qu'elle soit vampire, je m'inquièterais moins. Enfin disons un peu moins. J'avais vraiment deux sentiments opposés en ce qui concerne sa transformation. Je ne voulais pas et en même temps je la désirais. Je savais qu'elle allait vraiment souffrir pendant les trois jours que durent le changement, et ça, ca m'étais insupportable. Et puis elle ne serai plus ma petite humaine. Ma relation avec Bella est différente qu'avec ses autres frères et soeurs. Elle est si fragile, et puis elle n'a que 19 ans. Ce qui est très jeune pour des immortels comme nous. En plus, elle a vraiment besoin de nous. De Carlisle et moi, elle peut tomber malade, il faut la nourrir...Oui, c'est très différent de mes autres enfants. Mais j'avais eue le même sentiments la première fois que je l'ais vue, le même que tout les autres. Un sentiment de joie et de protection maternelle. Ce sentiment je l'avais ressenti en chacun de mes enfants. Oui je les aimais, plus que tout et malgré le nombre de bêtise incalculable qu'ils font. Surtout Emmett et Rose d'ailleurs.

BELLA

Un plan, il me fallait un plan. Je devais avoir l'air un peu bête dans le salon, près du canapé avec le nez baigné de sang. J'avais un sourire tellement coincé sur le visage que je priais pour que sa ne se voit pas. Je priais aussi pour qu'elle ne sente pas l'alcool. Mais bon, la je demandais un miracle. Esmé arrive dans la pièce, le regard concerné directement vers moi.

-Bonjours Esmé, dis je timidement sans bouger d'un poil.

Elle ne dit rien, faisant un tour d'horizon. Puis son regard se posa sur le lieux ou le vase aurait dut être si je ne l'avais pas réduit en miette. Elle reporte son attention sur moi, un sourcil levé. Je toussote, de plus en plus gêné. Puis elle fut, a coté de moi en un battement de cil. J'ai sursauté, mon coeur s'accéléra. Elle sourit. Etait ce mes pauvres réactions humaines qui l'amusaient autant.

-Tu vas bien chérie ? Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Carlisle n'a pas l'ai très content que tu ne l'ais pas appelé avant.

Je ne dis rien, trop occupé a essayer d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahissait.

-Tu rougis, fit elle remarquais en levant les sourcil.

-Je fais ça beaucoup, les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que je n'ais pus les arrêté.

Maintenant elle savait a coup sur qu'il c'était passé quelque chose. Elle soupire. Moi j'avais les jambes qui flageolait de plus en plus. Esmé n'eut qu'a tendre les bras pour me rattraper.

-Bella ? Chérie tout va bien ?

Je crois que sa faisait un peu trop pour moi tout ça. J'ai laissé avec soulagement les ténèbres m'envahir. Cela repousserais le moment de l'échéance.

Je me réveiller au son et au odeur que je connaissais bien. Un hôpital. Je retins un grognement. C'est un tic qui m'ait apparu depuis que je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec des vampires. Jasper dit que quand je fais ça, on dirais un chiot qui a la galle. Donc j'évite a présent de le faire depuis cette remarque. Je sentais quelque chose sur ma joue, de froid, de doux. On me caressait la joue. C'était un geste si tendre, que mon corps fut parcourut de frisson. J'aimais Renée, détrompez vous, mais elle n'a jamais était vraiment une mère pour moi. C'était plutôt comme une amie. Etourdie dont il fallait que je m'occupe. Et Esmé n'était pas comme ça...J'allais me faire égueuler, et sérieusement je pense, mais après tout, c'était quand même un peu ma faute. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, mais je me dis que je devais y aller. Me montrer forte. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Je battit un peu des paupières, bon sang, j'avais oublié a quel point c'était lumineux ici.

-Bonjours mon ange.

Je regardais bêtement le visage angélique devant moi.

-Edward ? dis je ahuri.

Il me fit son sourire en coin, m'aidant à me redresser.

-Tu n'est pas...en colère ?

Il secoua la tête, toujours souriant. Je ne savait pas si c'était rassurant, ou effrayant.

-En faite, je vais tuer Emmett quand il va revenir, ce sale lâche. On est tous revenu quand Alice t'a vus t'évanouir. Quand a être en colère contre toi...Enfin voyons, mon amour, comment peux tu pensais une chose pareille ? Tu t'es juste fait manipuler, et puis...

Il grimaça et j'attendais la suite, craignant le pire, puis il me dit d'un ton compatissant :

-Esmé et Carlisle sont assez...remonté. Surtout Esmé quand elle a vue les morceau du vase que tu as caché sous le tapis. Et d'ou provenait l'odeur d'alcool. Ils ont convaincu Charlie que tu doit passer quelques temps a la maison. En plus ton père est très occupé en ce moment

Je lâchais un soupir, ca allait être ma fête. En regardant autour de moi je remarquais un ours blanc, avec un nœud rouge autour du cou. Edward devinant face a mon regard surpris dit :

-C'est Jasper, il pense qu'un peu de compagnie t'aideras a te sentir plus...courageuse.

Vue son regard malicieux je devinais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais n'insistait pas. Je pris l'ours par le cou, le serrant contre moi. J'en aurais en effet besoin dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

-Isabella, nous sommes très déçu par ton comportement.

Je rougis encore plus à la phrase de Carlisle. J'avais déjà chaud avant...J'étais sur que l'on pouvait cuire un œuf sur mes joues.

-Oui, je suis désolé pour ce vase et tout, mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute.

-Le vase n'est pas la question Bella et tu le sais. Ce qui nous gêne c'est que tu ne nous a rien dit et qu'en plus tu nous ait essayer de cacher tes fautes. Tu te rend compte que c'était dangereux, tu aurais pus, je ne sais pas moi, mourir d'une trop grande perte de sang !

Oui, bon faut tout de même pas exagérer, je suis fait de chair et d'os pas de sucre. Il y a un truc qui me dérangeait. Je veux dire, ok, ils sont en colère mais pas...autant qu'il le devrait être. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont entrain de me disputer juste pour...et bien pour ne pas avoir dit que j'avais le nez qui saignait. Je savais pas trop si ils fallait s'en réjouir ou s'en lamenter. Mais après la suite de mon histoire je peux vous dire que j'aurais mieux fait de l'avouer tout de suite. Parce que les vrais problèmes sont arrivé après.

J'ai pas été punis, puisque ils ne savaient pas tout, et j'étais toujours déchiré entre dire la vérité ou pas. Sauf que le lendemain soir, Carlisle et Esmé étant partis faire une soirée en amoureux, Emmett et moi avions décidé d'aller jeter les bouteilles de bières vide le plus loin possible. Il y en avait pas mal vous vous en doutez puisque pour devenir complètement ivre avec de la bière, il faut y aller. Le problème c'est qu'on c'est fait arrêté. Par la police de Forks, quel honte. Heureusement que Charlie n'était pas de service.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour toutes vos commentaires ! C'est super gentil et sa me motive. Voici la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

BELLA

Nous étions dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Chacun d'entre nous et pour des raisons différentes. Mais cela en revenait au même, nous allons tous nous faire tuer. Et par la faute d'Emmett. Mais sa n'as pas d'importance, le résultat revient au même, on allait avoir la punition la plus longue de notre vie.

FLASH BACK

EDWARD

J'allais le tuer. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment ma bien aimée a pus se faire entrainer aussi facilement ? Techniquement elle et Emett devait être partis jeter les bouteilles que Bella avait but la veille et qu'elle cherchait à se débarrasser avant qu'Esmé et Carlisle ne s'en rendent compte.

-J'aimerais que, pour une fois que Carlisle et Esmé partent ensemble, tout aille bien pour Bella.

C'est ce qu'avait dit Jasper, et même lui à présent avouer que c'était assez mal partis.

-Bon, je vais les chercher, soupirais je en prenant les clé de la Volvo.

Je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur et mit le contact.

-Au poste de Police, grommelais je, si jamais Esmé et Carlisle l'apprennent, ils sont fichus.

Je l'avoues je m'inquiétais bien plus pour ma fiancée que pour Emett. Si ce dernier ce fait prendre il aura eu ce qu'il méritait. L'emmener dans une boite de nuit alors qu'aucun des deux n'avais 21 ans en âge humain. Heureusement que le poste de Police n'étais pas loin. Maudissant la pluie qui tombait à flot sur le parc brise je me garais sur le parking.

BELLA

On va se faire tuer. Quel abrutis. Emmett soupira à mes côtés.

-Tu nous as mit dans de beaux draps.

-Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-Brillante plaidoirie Em, tu diras ça à nos parents. Ils vont être tellement impressionner qu'on s'en sortira indemne.

-Tu as dit nos parents ! Carlisle et Esmé serait là, je pense qu'ils pleuraient !

Je haussais des épaules, refusant de répondre, j'étais gêné

-Du calme soeurette, ils sont pas obligé de savoir. Par exemple c'était une bonne idée d'appeler Eddy l'ourson à la rescousse.

La porte d'entré s'ouvrit sur mon fiancé. Je ronronnais presque de plaisir. M'habituerais-je un jour à sa beauté ? Il avait l'air d'un mannequin pour anorak.. M'entendant il me fit son sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil avant d'aller discuter avec nos geôliers.

-Bonjours je suis Edward Cullen. Je suis venu chercher ces deux la.

Et alors qu'il allait signer les papier de sortie, un policier entra et se dirigea vers lui.

-C'est à vous la Volvo dehors ?

Edward hocha la tête, soudain raide comme un piquet en serrant les poings. Ce qu'il à lue dans l'esprit de cet homme ne devait pas lui plaire.

-Carte d'identité s'il vous plaît.

Une fois que ce fut fait le policer reprit.

-Vous n'êtes pas majeur, donc vous n'avez aucun droit sur eux. De plus ne pas payer le parcmètre devant un centre de police est assez stupide. Votre voiture va être envoyé à la fourrière.

Et d'un doigts il désigna la cellule ou nous nous trouvions. Emmett tremblait de partout, secoué par un fou rire qu'il tentait de garder silencieux. D'un pas raide, mon mari vint s'asseoir à mes coté, fusillant Emmett du regard.

Edward a appelé Alice a la rescousse. Il était vraiment énervé. Je décidais de me mettre entre les deux frères, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils s'étripent. Alice est arrivé sans aucun problème.

En effet, ma meilleur amie, contrairement à mon amoureux, à respecté la loi. Elle montra sa carte d'identité, régla tous les papiers dans les règles et nous sortîmes sous la pluie battante.

-OH MON DIEU ! hurla Alice en se dirigeant vers un emplacement vide.

-C'était peut être un peu risqué de prendre la Porsche, murmura Edward.

-Volé ! Mon superbe bébé ! gémit Alice.

Puis elle c'est mise à grogner, son visage devenant plus vampire qu'humain.

-Du calme soeurette, fit Emmett en la prenant par les épaules. Il y a des humains ici, nous verrons sa plus tard.

Alice rétracta ses crocs, mais alors qu'on la crue calmé, elle hurla :

-Et vous ! Espèce d'imbécile incapable !

-Oh, oh, chuchotais je en voyant le flic s'approchait. Ca c'est pas bon.

-C'est à moi, que vous vous adressez mademoiselle ?

-Ca peut être qu'a vous et pas à ma voiture ! Vous savez pourquoi ! Parce qu'on la volé sous votre gros nez de con de flic !

-Très bien, je vous prierez de me suivre pour outrage à agent. Et vous trois également.

Super. Vraiment génial, retour à la case départ.

JASPER

Mon téléphone sonna à son tour. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Alice c'était fait volé sa voiture et elle avait insulté un agent. Si il y avait bien deux choses avec lesquelles ma femme ne plaisantaient pas, c'était les habits et sa voiture. Je pensais un instant à appelé Carlisle, puis me résigné. De toute façon je me faisais tuer soit pas mes frères soit par mes parents. Ah...dure vie d'être l'ainée. Je me dépêchais, surtout que l'orage couvé.

EDWARD

Super, maintenant nous étions 5 sur ce fichu banc. Bella sur mes genoux, Alice pleurnichait dans les bras de Jasper qui lui, était encore éberlué parce qu'il venait de ce passé. Il avait pris la Mercedes pour pouvoir venir tous nous chercher et une fois garé sur le parking un éclaire est tombé dessus. Que est le pourcentage de chance pour que sa arrive ? Très minime, et pourtant c'est arrivé. La chance n'étais pas vraiment avec nous ce soir. Les policiers crurent à une voitures piégé et voila Jasper, traumatisé qui vient nous rejoindre. Le pauvre, Carlisle allait faire une syncope. De plus, j'ai vue ce qui c'était passé à la maison.

-Le major a cramer la voiture, murmura Emmett, la Mercedes, la voiture chérie de Carlisle.

Et il partit dans un fou rire. Nous le suivîmes tous tant nos nerfs étaient à vif et la situation complètement affligeante. Il dura assez longtemps et les flics nous regardaient comme si nous avions perdus l'esprit. La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois sur un policier tenant Rose par le bras, celle ci était menotté. J'essayais d'ignorer les pensées sexuelles à notre encontre, celle ci s'étant intensifié suite a l'entré de Rose. Le policer qui les avaient amené dit au chef :

-Cette jeune femme, conduisait en excès de vitesse, sans ceinture. Et elle m'a insulté.

« Dieu..., pensai je en lisant les injures que Rose lui avait dit. On allait vraiment se faire tuer. Je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de Rose après ça. »

-Bon les Cullen, fit le chef visiblement à bout, je me moque de savoir combien vous êtes dans votre fratrie mais maintenant assez ris. Vous m'appelez vos parents.

Il y eut un murmure général.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

BELLA

Vous comprenez maintenant quand je disais que nous allions mourir. Bien callé contre le torse de mon amour, bien réveillez, j'avais une boule de stress qui se formait dans mon ventre. Et je n'étais pas la seul a être un peu stressé apparemment :

-Jasper tu es l'ainé, vas y !

-Tu rigole, Bella est la plus jeune, appelle.

-Non, Edward est le chouchou d'Esmé !

-N'importe quoi et Bella est la préféré de Carlisle.

-Pas du tout, c'est Rosalie !

-Alors la vous pouvez toujours courir ! Alice est la plus petite !

-Oui mais Emett le plus grand.

-Bon, soupira Edward, on le fait au jeu.

Et évidemment, je perdis. Ô joie. C'est toujours sur moi que sa tombe. Je pris mon portable d'une main un peu tremblante. Je suis allé dans le répertoire à la lettre « E » et j'ai appuyé sur le téléphone vert. Le autres avaient les yeux rivé sur moi.

-Tut...Tut...Bella ! Tu n'est pas couché ma chérie ? Tu es malade ? Tu as mal ou mon ange ? Tes frères et soeurs n'on pas oublier de te nourrir ? Si c'est ça...

-Non, non, Esmé je vais bien, coupais je un peu éberlué par ce flot de paroles, est ce que vous êtes loin de la maison ?

-Non, mon ange, on arrive bientôt. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

-C'est notre vie qui vas devenir un cauchemar, grommela Emett.

Il y eut un silence, puis la vois d'Esmé retenti à nouveaux, plus sévère.

-Passe moi ton frère s'il te plaît Isabella.

J'obéis, soulagée. Emett prit le téléphone avec une tête de six pieds de long. J'avais de la peine pour lui, mais après tout c'était quand même de sa faute si on se retrouve tous dans cette galère.

EMMETT

-Emmett McCarthy Cullen, fit ma mère qui n'avait franchement pas l'air de rigoler.

Ma mère est la plus douce, la plus gentille et la plus merveilleuse mère du monde que se soit vampire ou humain. Mais il y a deux choses avec lesquelles elle ne rigolais pas. Que ses enfants soient en danger ou qu'ils fassent des bêtises.

-Hey M'man, comment sa va ?

-Que se passe il, Emmett.

-On est au poste de police.

-Quoi ! firent les voix d'Esmé et de Carlisle qui devait être au volant de l'Audi.

-Qu'est ce que ta soeur et toi font au poste a 1h00 du matin ? demanda mon père furieux.

-En fait, on y est tous.

Silence, tout le monde de mon coté retenait sa respiration, même Suze.

-Tous.

-Ouais, Bell's, moi, Rose, Alice, Jas...

-Je connais le prénom de mes enfants, merci Emett. Nous arrivons tout de suite. Clap. Tut...tut...

Dans la merde. On y été, jusqu'au cou. Chacun de nous, même la gosse. Mais je crois que les deux plus à plaindre sont Jazz et moi. Surtout moi. J'ai entendue une voiture se garait sur le parking puis le pas de deux personnes. La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois. Dés qu'elle nous vit Esmé se rua vers nous, apostrophant le gardien.

-Ouvrez, ce ne sont pas de criminels mais des enfants voyons !

-Désolé M'dame, c'est la procédure.

Esmé lui jeta un regard froid et une fois la grille ouverte, se jeta sur nous.

-Oh, mes chéris, vous allez bien ? J'étais si inquiète.

Elle nous caressait, nous couvrait de baisers. J'adore ma mère. On sait qu'elle nous aimera toujours, peu importe le nombre de bêtises que nous ferions.

-Vous êtes dans les ennuis, jeunes gens, jusqu'au cou, vous n'avez même pas idée.

Ho, ho, pas drôle. Je pourrais peut être fugué. Comme la dernière fois, au Mali. En plus la bouffe y est terrible. Mais bon, j'ai eue encore plus de problèmes en revenant.


	4. Chapter 4

EXTERNE

Ils étaient tous debout dans le salon, en rangs d'oignon. Bella, de plus en plus rouge, essayait de garder sa respiration sous contrôle. Jasper priait pour que ses parents ne remarquent pas l'absence de la voiture. Rosalie se tenait nonchalamment, regardant ses ongles d'un air ennuyé comme si cette conversation ne la concernait pas. Emmett semblait être partagé entre la peur et le rire. Edward regardais Bella qui elle regardait ses pieds. Et Alice était à moitié dans le futur, surement pour savoir ce qui allait advenir d'eux.

-Très bien, commença Esmé d'un ton doucereux qui n'envisageais rien de bon. Commençons par le commencement. Emmett et Isabella, (celle ci grimaça en entendant son prénom en entier), pouvons nous savoir ce que vous faisiez a 23h00 dans une boîte de nuit, avec des bouteilles vides à l'arrière.

Sa voix enflait au fur et à mesure et ses deux enfants se ratatinaient sur place.

-On était partis justement les jetés, commença courageusement Bella. Vous svez dans des poubelles exprès

-Ouais c'est vrais qu'on plaisante pas avec l'écologie, rajouta Emmett avant de se faire fusiller du regard par ses parents.

-Reprends Bella.

-Sur notre route, nous avons croisé une boite de nuit. Emmett tenant le volant c'est arrêté, la Jeep est d'ailleurs à la fourrière, et...

Elle se tut, tout de même gênée de devoir dénoncer son frère de coeur.

-Oui Isabella ? fit Carlisle les sourcils haussés.

-Et je l'ais forcé à venir avec moi, se dénonça Emmett. Puis on c'est fait repérer par des agents de sécurité. Et voila, on s'est retrouvé au trou.

Il a toussoté, riant à une blague que seul lui pouvait comprendre, mais il a vite repris son sérieux en voyant la mine de ses parents.

-Tu veux dire que tu as forcé ta plus jeune soeur, née a entré dans une boite. Alors qu'elle n'y à pas le droit avant 21 et qu'elle est tout juste majeur !

-Tout juste, tout juste...marmonna Emmett.

-Emmett !

-Bon ! J'avoue j'ai eue tort. Mais moi je ne suis responsable que de ça. Et pas de tout le bazar qui as suivis.

-Tu aurais jeter les bouteilles rien de tout ça ne se serai passé, a fait remarquer Alice.

-Dans ce cas là c'est la faute à Bella après tout c'est elle qui les a bue.

Blanc. Le regard de Carlisle et Esmé se tournèrent vers l'humaine.

-Hé ! Emmett, tu m'a forcé !

-C'est sa gamine et moi je suis l'archange Gabriel.

-T'as tout faux, fit Edward énervé, t'es le vampire le plus stupide qu'il m'est été donné de voir.

-T'as un problème, Eddy l'ourson ? ajouta Rosalie

-Stop !

Le silence se refit dans les rangs après l'interpellation de Carlisle.

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes assez dans les ennuis pour en rajouter comme ça ? On continue. Edward, t'as voiture est à la fourrière et elle y restera quelque temps, ce sera ta punition pour ne pas avoir payé. Maintenant va à la chasse.

Edward hocha la tête, et se détourna d'un pas quelque peu raide.

-Bella, tu monte dans la chambre d'Edward, fit Esmé, nous devons parler toute les deux. Nous discuterons de ta punition plus tard.

-Bien Esmé, fit doucement Bella.

En se détournant elle vit une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux d'Esmé, mais celle ci passa si vite qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvée.

-Alice. Je sais que de te faire voler ta voiture t'as fait du mal. Mais insulter quelqu'un d'autre pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis c'est lâche.

Alice paraissait si petite, si fragile, elle regardait ses parents avec ses grands yeux de chiens battue. Sans aucun effet, ses parents y étaient habitué.

-Tu sera privé un mois de shopping et deux mois de privation de carte bleue.

-Quoi ! Mais sans carte bleue, je fais comment pour m'acheter des habits ?

-Ton argent de poche.

-50 euros par mois, je vais pas aller loin.

-Ou alors tu te trouve un job. Ce n'est pas notre problème. Maintenant tu vas dans ta chambre, je viendrais te parler lorsque tu sera calmer et que tu te rendra compte que c'était juste une voiture.

-Oui Carlisle, fit Alice pinçant les lèvres.

Une seconde après elle avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Ceux qui avait fait le plus de dégât. Sans parler de Bella bien sur.

-Jasper nous ne t'en voulons pas pour la voiture. C'est un accidents, comme il en peut arriver. Le reproche que l'on vas te faire est que tu es l'ainée. Tu aurais dut nous appeler dès que tu as appris la position difficile de Bella et Emmett. Cela aurais évité bien des embêtements.

Jasper baissa la tête.

-Ne te méprend pas mon fils, fit Carlisle. En aucun cas nous sommes déçu par toi, nous t'aimons ne l'oublie pas. Ta mère et moi viendrons te voir un peu plus tard. Monte d'en ta chambre.

Une fois Jasper partit, Rose soupira.

-Allez, faite vite que j'en sois débarrassé.

Wow, parfois Rose est si courageuse, ou inconsciente, je ne saurais dire.

-Tu es la inconsciente jeune fille, conduire sans ceinture mais a quoi à tu pensé ? Imagine que tu aurais eue un accident ?

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas eue d'accident. Et en plus même si j'en avais eu un ca ne m'aurait rien fait.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la question Rosalie ! cria Esmé.

Rose recula d'un pas, peu habitué à voir sa mère en colère.

-Alors je te préviens Rosalie Hale, tu quitte tout de suite cette air condescendant ou je te jure que tu auras la pire punition de ta vie. Maintenant tu file dans ta chambre, Carlisle et moi irons te voir après.

Rosalie n'eut même pas son célèbre roulage de yeux qui énerve tout le monde et monta dans sa chambre sans pipée mot.

Emmett est resté seul, un peu mal à l'aise.

-J'aimerais que tu nous raconte tout Emmett. Tout et véritablement ce qui c'est passé.


	5. AN

**Merci pour vos coms, qui me font tous plaisir ! Malheureusement je dois vous annoncer l'arrêt, j'espère temporaire de la fiction. Je travaille tous les jours et toutes la journée et je suis morte. Donc j'espère pouvoir réécrire quand les cours recommencerons. Voila, encore désolé et j'espère à bientôt. **


End file.
